Solitary Innocence
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: After his parents die, Jérémie is adopted when he has no where else to go. Along with the death, Yumi is attempting to teach him how to shed the innocent life and become sinful to win over Aelita over her idea for a good birthday gift
1. The Afternoon Out

**Solitary Innocence **

**Summary:**_After his parents die, Jérémie is adopted when he has no where else to go. Along with the death, Yumi is attempting to teach him how to shed the innocent life and become sinful_

**Chapter 1: The Afternoon Out **

It had only been a three months since the funeral of what would have been a horrible death if a human eye had seen it. Four months ago they had died in a car crash…but it wasn't the car crash that had killed him, for they were murdered…it wasn't accidental…it wasn't on purpose either for they didn't die until there unconscious bodies were dragged out of the scene-found exsanguinated what seemed to be two, maybe three days later. Murder was one things, but seeing the pictures, and the bodies, and having no one else to turn to was another.

Only a month after that, he was taken by several police saying that his only living relative(who was a great aunt, and quite rich) was sick, and couldn't have him stay there and live with her(so the only option was adoption in his case…but his aunt was the reason he was in school…and Yumi…was the reason he was still alive himself).

Yumi persuade her parents…no one was truly sure how the hell she did it…but they adopted him(since they now had the money after Hiroki drowned almost a year ago). She was all that he really had…and not to mention his girlfriend, Aelita.

Death wasn't the main theme here. It was more of a chaotic twist of fate, murder that had brought the entire friendship together…that had gotten Aelita closer to Jérémie(since he never talked about anything going on his life…almost like Ulrich…but it was oh, so different this time).

Jérémie spent most of his days in the dark of his room, typing effortlessly on his computer, Yumi was always there…even if she was, now-a-days, together with Ulrich-he understood how much he needed someone like Yumi to understand his daily(strange) events. He knew it's not like they'd stay in the room and fuck right there and then…he knew Yumi was a virgin in the first place and Jérémie was too innocent for that.

_Yet, innocence was the key. _

It was a Saturday, a Saturday where they actually didn't have school and Jérémie wasn't locked in his room for once in his life. Aelita had forced him and the two love birds(Ulrich and Yumi) to come to the park and have a picnic(which was the reason Yumi hadn't been at the school in what felt like a month to Jérémie, was actually a week).

Jérémie hated the outside life after that mourning, and vile memory he had…he wasn't even there but he could see it so clearly in his head, mocking at him like it was a funny situation.

"…Maybe we should go back to the dorms…"He said with much discomfort in his voice.

Aelita looked at him. "No way. You haven't been out of your room in such a long time…well besides classes. You barely eat as it is(and you're as skinny as a guitar strand)." She pulled him towards the tree where Yumi and Ulrich were, sitting and watching the scenery in it's beautiful blue and cloudiness.

"It's really nice out today…" Yumi said, speaking to Ulrich who was nervous about the situation(having a date, yet Jérémie and Aelita being around.

"Oh, er…yeah." His face turned red and her turned from the others, Yumi giving a soft laugh.

"Aelita?" Yumi turned to the pink haired girl, who was sitting in her pink skirt on the cloth(forcing Jeremie down). She only turned in reply. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"For Jérémie to stop being a closed in potato…"

Yumi and Ulrich laughed…Jérémie ignored it.

"And something else…but I know Jérémie won't go to lengths for me."

Now he was interested.

"I saved you from another world…from dying…I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Yeah, there is." Was her only reply as she noticed Ulrich opening a picnic basket and hand out plates.

"...what do you mean?" Jérémie's voice softened so the others couldn't hear him(only Aelita).

"You'll find out…trust me, it'll ruin the surprise if I tell you now...Or even ask you…You'll freak out about it." She sighed. "you pretty much make a big deal out of everything possible."

"Well…yeah, but that's because it's normally a big deal. Like the time you tried to save Yumi, over waiting for me to figure out a solution; you could of died."

"Face the facts Jérémie; all you're really worried about is losing someone you love or care for again."

It was true...and it was the fact that only she and Yumi had understood. Jérémie hated the thought of losing anyone like he had almost done several times, and had done only twice-the other person still remained a mystery to Aelita.

She was handed a plate by Yumi, filled with different vegetables and croissants; it was mainly a salad but a good one that Yumi had made herself. The other thing she had was potato salad(which was one of her favorites) and there were a few other foods that Jérémie had eaten in his own, slow and saddened manner. The only thing left was soda and fruits that were still in the basket.

"Yumi…how are you two doing?" Jérémie asked...trying to get in some conversation.

"Alright, Ulrich is a lot different then what I expected him to be as a boyfriend…nothing like William for sure." Yumi always failed to mention to some people she use to go out with William. As a boyfriend he was over protective most of the time, and failed to be responsible and remember important dates.

"But…come on, we all knew you'd end up together…you guys are so shy." Aelita said in an attempt to make them blush, which worked.

"…So!" Ulrich started. "You two are too innocent!"

Yumi snickered. "I could change that…"

Ulrich seemed to have blushed again.

"Oh, what have you two been doing behind closed doors?"

"Nothing…" Ulrich went back to eating when he heard Yumi whisper a yet which made him choke.

Aelita laughed. "So…who started this little party?"

"Yumi seduced me." Ulrich said, quickly getting up(plate on the blanket) so Yumi couldn't hit him, she knew it was her fault.

"This discussion is officially over." Yumi said while eating a piece of celery.

"No, it's not." Ulrich told her.

"Yeah." Aelita agreed. "How far you two get?"

"Aelita…" Jérémie spoke. "It's not of our business.." He was chewing on a carrot. "Can I go back now? I can finish up my project."

"It's not due until May." Yumi butted in.

"So…that's the good thing, I'll finish it, then you can bother me." He only put his plate down and got up to wonder off, back to the school. Aelita didn't try to stop him this time, Yumi went, she'd follow him back to the building and make sure he was okay.

_**-Jere's Dorm-**_

Jeremies dorm wasn't as messy as it use to be. It was clean, organized, and everything seemed to be covered with a plastic material(only because it was stuff that he would never look or touch again). His windows were shaded with blackout curtains as well. It wasn't like he was this suicidal little boy who hated life for a stupid reason, his reason wasn't stupid in anyway what so ever.

"Hey…are you alright?" Yumi shut the door behind her, Jérémie sitting on his bed.

"No, I haven't been alright in such a long time!"

Yumi sat on his bed right next to him, pulling him into a hug which he didn't accept but turn down either. He didn't cry either, Yumi only moved and pulled his glasses off of him, leaving them by his clock. "Go to sleep…and when you wake up…maybe life will be better."

"Life will never be better…" His body collapsed on hers, she put her arms around him again.

"If you weren't as innocent as you were…then life would be different…"

"And you're somehow going to make me that way?"

"Just close your eyes and you'll see…"


	2. What She Wanted

--; I rewrote this chapter about...four times...i hated it each time and now this is what it was made into. It has a bunch of odd couples so yes, I'm weird. horrah, weirdness

**Chapter 2: What She Wanted. **

_He only remembered a small grope of passion between him…and her…He also seemed to remember it was her idea to go down…to do what the two had just done. It wasn't as sinful as he imagined it to be...after what she had said…although, he hadn't remembered that. _

_He had known Yumi for such a long time, but didn't figure that she was like this…his one day, Beautiful Asian Goddess, who would one day writhe beneath his body…who at that moment, was above his body, and also at one moment, was smacked hard against the wall as she taught him how._

The boy only laid there, lower half in his covers(preferably naked), glasses off, body as if it was sweating from the heat of the day(well it was April, and the weather was quite strange these days). He was mainly thinking of everything that he should have been thinking about; the death mostly. He hated how his mind pictured his father-Michael- and his mother had been in that car….in that accident, and in that one murder…just one.

Jérémie only feared for the worse these days…and Yumi was trying to fix it. His thoughts were that she tried fixing it, only because she lost her younger brother, and now that Jérémie was adopted into her family, she was trying a different approach(especially since they weren't blood relatives).

A flash went through his mind as he looked over to Yumi who was opening a window and mostly staring outside as a small down pour of rain had started(which was associated with few cold winds which, went blowing through the room hit Jérémie as he sat up-which forced his body to shiver- Yumi turned to him with her saccharine smile.

"Hey…" She moved her body away from the window and moved towards the bed, making Jérémie move back a little towards the pillow. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and turned his legs off the bed, covers with them which allowed Yumi to sit down. "A little overwhelmed about what just happened…what did you do with my clothes?"

She shrugged. "Get new ones."

He rolled his eyes which made her chuckle, and playfully push him.

"You should talk to Aelita, Jérémie see what she wants for her birthday."

"Why don't you?" He had gotten up to go find something to wear(heading towards his armoire).

"Because I already know."

Jérémie looked at her with a strange look, stopping his rummage through his armoire shaped closet. "…You…already know…yet you won't tell me?"

"Yeah…"

"Then tell me." He grabbed a white a shirt and threw it on, then boxers and some pants

"No."

"I don't know, and you do know, but you won't tell me…why the hell not?"

"Cause, you're not experienced enough to do what she wants."

It hit him.

"See, this is exactly why I wasn't going to tell you." She crossed her arms and leaned back, hitting the wall. "Why I need to help you…you're too innocent for her, you won't know a thing you're doing."

"She's just as innocent."

"She was locked inside of a virtual world without any human contact, anyone would turn that way." She sighed. "Looking for anyone on earth to protect them."

"But whatever…I don't need your help."

"You already excepted it." She stretched her arms up.

"Fuck whatever happened last night!"

"We all ready did that."

"Why don't you just leave, Yumi…"

Yumi got off of his bed, still stretching her arms up. "Fine…but when Aelita asks something of you in the next few hours and you can't do a thing about it, don't come crying to me."

_**-Ulrich and Odd's dorm- **_

There was a sudden knock on the door and Ulrich had answered it, of course it was Yumi, who was quite annoyed with the sudden fight that she and Jérémie had pursued in. She pushed past Ulrich who just shut the door, and mumbled, _come in Yumi, _to himself.

Her turned around to say something but her lips was what intact with his in a sudden attack for some kind of love.

"what are you doing?" He stopped her suddenly. "Why do you smell like Jérémie…why the hell didn't you come back?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" She moved and sat on his bed, frustrated, shaking, annoyed. She was just really annoyed at this moment…or it was sexual frustration….eh, let's bet on the second one, shall we?

"Yumi, we really need to talk…" He sat next to her.

"About what…?" She seemed calm all of a sudden. "I mean, there's something going on and I don't know. I really need your help, or Odd's, or maybe we should go and get William-" she was speaking incredibly fast, too fast for him to get a thing in.

"I want to break up." He announced…which made her look down and stop talking. "I'm sorry…with everything that's going on right now…"

"No, I understand Ulrich."

Ulrich pulled her so she was facing him, and put his arms around her in a hug…hugging quite tightly but that didn't bother either of them, Yumi was having enough problems dealing with Jérémie.

"I don't think you do." His voice whispered. "Just think of it as a break…until everything with Jérémie starts to clear up."

"Fine…" She sighed as he let go of her, her head on his shoulder now. "You're going to regret this…" She thought as she moved her head back, giving a fake smile. "I think I'm going to go home for the night."

"Alright…" He moved some of her hair from his face. "Be safe…"

They sat there, staring at each other for what seemed like two hours, even if it was only twenty minutes. Ulrich's hand just moved to her neck and his other hand moved down her arm, to the bottom of her shirt-fingers touching the skin- and Yumi following those fingers as they traced against it.

"This isn't helping…" Yumi said with a look of where his hands were at now, touching the clip on the front of her bra(not the normal back strap).

Ulrich and Yumi were just those two people who had a relationship, could deal with having a relationship, but couldn't deal with getting sexual in it…well, Ulrich couldn't, Yumi could.

Ulrich had taken a breath before he snapped and moved her head towards him to kiss her-hard and forcefully. With that he also was able to take the clasp apart which made her strapless cameo bra fall from under her shirt…which allowed him to grasp her breast at this point which made Yumi become the forceful one.

She pushed him down and took off her shirt, returning his kiss that on her part was bruising and made his bottom lip bleed which he dealt with perfectly.

"We shouldn't be doing this…we're supposed to be breaking up…" Ulrich was catching onto what Yumi said earlier.

"You started it."

"You had to look so damn innocent."

And in that conversation Ulrich's shirt was off and his pants had been unbuttoned.

Ulrich pushed himself up which pushed Yumi back, allowing him to use his one hand to unbutton her shorts…yet with that, there was a distraction, someone had knocked on the door.

"…shit…" it was Ulrich who said it as Yumi had gotten off of him, but moving off of the bed. "Who is it?"

"Aelita…is Yumi in there?" her voice spoke softly.

"…Uh…why?" He was buttoning his pants which made Yumi giggle(who was still half naked in a blanket.

"I figured she was in here because she wasn't in Jérémie's room." She opened the door to see Ulrich standing there awkwardly, moving to open the window.

"What is it?" Yumi's voice spoke with a small laugh.

"I needed to talk to you…about Jérémie…you know." Aelita looked at Ulrich who caught on and left the room.

"Come back soon." Yumi called after him. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked as Aelita sat on the bed by her, in her new pajamas of a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and matching short shorts.

"I don't care if you find this weird…I need help…"

"with what…your little, Jérémie fiasco?"

"Yes…" She was blushing. "You figured it out, because you're you…you know this stuff."

It was a funny thing for Yumi, Aelita knowing these things when she seemed to be this innocent little angel who inside acted like she was a sinful devil. It was interesting actually…quiet interesting for anyone to be that way though many were. There outlook on the inside and outside were different, or there personality most of the time…It was a bit like Jérémie and how he was a shy; nervous, smart, and sarcastic(most of the time).

"You're adorable Aelita…and Ulrich pretty much just broke up with me…so I could help you, but that'd be kind of weird if someone found out. You can get Odd…"

"NO." She retorted loudly. "I mean, I can't ask him. He's such a pervert, and he's dated like, every girl in this school."

"Then, Ulrich…" She shrugged. "He's a good enough friend to deal with you, I mean, for me of course."

"…Alright…but, you have to ask him, and explain this to him…"

Ulrich had came back in on cue; Aelita getting up to leave the room with a wave.

"What was that about?" He questioned shutting the door and locking it.

"She doesn't want Odd, so I signed you up to show her a few things."

"Why can't you do it?" He moved back onto the bed.

"Cause, I have other things to worry about." She sighed. "Want to continue the lesson on breaking up or am I heading out?"

"…depends." He sighed himself as he looked at Yumi who was taking off the covers to get up.

"I don't even understand you anymore."

Ulrich pulled her back before she stood up, which made her fall on the bed, Ulrich moving his legs so he was on top of her.

"That's not my problem…it's yours and Jérémie's now."


	3. Concern

A/n: I don't like this chapter too much. The fourth chapter might be okay, I doubt it. The story started off great, now it's kind of slowing down. It's okay though.  
Ohs, the original title of the chapter was Straight. 

_**Chapter 3****: Concern**_  
**  
**It was only a day later and the idea of Yumi not having Ulrich around had bothered her. It wasn't like all they did were sexual acts when they were together, Yumi was still her virgin self and there wasn't anything that would change that…well, it mattered how far she got helping Jérémie(because then she'd get Ulrich back). 

Yumi had been at her house for the past two days though, parents out which was heaven in her own mind. She had been baking for the most part…something she had enjoyed doing when she was annoyed, also drinking which was a big step for her(well, if anyone found out) You can drink wine if your parents let you, but going over the edge with it wasn't something anyone's parents would allowed.

Yumi was cleaning up some of the mess she had made when Jérémie had actually came in the house, and headed in that direction. He only noticed her bent over which was when he blushed and turned the other way, going the other way around the table to the fridge. 

"Hey…Yumi…" His voice spoke with a water bottle in his hand. 

She didn't give a reply just threw some stuff in the garbage. It was the only indentation that she was mad at him…

He put the bottle on the counter and moved over to her, pulling her arm towards him, making her body turn towards him, head still down. "Are you okay?" His voice rang and her head just seemed to fall on his shoulder. 

"Shut up…" Her voice groaned. 

" Yumi…" There was a small buzz to the oven which Jérémie-getting Yumi to sit down-turned off himself.

She only sighed and put her head against the table.

"Yumi…really, what's wrong?"

"You already know; Ulrich broke up with me because of you." She grabbed a cup a few feet away from her on the table and drank what was in it.

"It's not my fault!" His hand banged on the counter.

"Yes, it is!" She gave a whine to her voice.

"This isn't about you and Ulrich, Yumi, or whose fault it is; it's about you and your hormones and this…" He grabbed the cup from her and threw it in the sink.

Yumi just stumbled off of the chair and moved upstairs to her room, leaving Jérémie alone to being even more angry and agitated with her. His personality rarely changed when he was angry, but Yumi was such a different person when she wasn't with Ulrich. She was more of an emotional and jealous person without him, yet, with him, she was extremely kind and respected everything and everyone. Jérémie could only sigh and follow where she had gone.

Yumi's room was still as empty-looking as ever with her futon, dresser, giant stuffed toy(which he wasn't sure what it was half of the time), a side table with her alarm clock and lamp on it; and Yumi herself who was on her knees, on the floor, with a bottle of some sort of alcohol near her. 

"Yumi, get up." Jeremie demanded it and she shook her head., so he took the bottle from the floor and placed it somewhere else, then she did so.

"Go away…" Her voice seemed to mumble.  
"No. You've helped me, so I'm helping you." 

Jérémie had helped move Yumi onto her bed without falling over; she did fall against him when he sat on the bed.

"I don't…want…help." Her voice managed to speak before coughing. 

Jérémie's mind went through a sudden back flash, back to when he was with this situation with Yumi…when he didn't believe he needed help, he didn't want any. He now understood, and Yumi didn't.

"It doesn't mean you don't need it." He sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. "You lectured me months ago and now you're getting one."

"I don't need it."

"Yes, you do." He sighed. "Or am I going to get Ulrich here to lecture you?"

"We'd end up naked on the bed."

Jérémie gave an odd look. "Okay…"

Yumi gave a small chuckle and leaned her face into Jérémie's chest which made him turn a little.

"Yumi…" He moved his arms around her back.

"Jérémie…do you love me?" She questioned while moving her arms so they wouldn't be crushed in the hug.

His brain just seemed to stop right there and then. He didn't know if he could, didn't know if he should, and didn't want to know how Aelita would take it if he decided he did. Jérémie just didn't have an answer to that question.

"If I said yes, I'd be lying, and if I said no, I'd also be lying." Jérémie sighed. "You're the reason I changed though, so I love you for that most of all."

"I think I'm going to take a nap…can you finish the cake for me?"

"I'm not a chef, Yumi." He said as she moved away from him, laying back on the bed, hand on her head.

Jérémie gave a small smile and got off the bed, taking the bottle that he had moved and only left the room so he could think about everything that had just happened.

* * *

_Her mind fled her and all she could seem to do is run throughout senseless woods of what seemed to be never-ending woods; full of nothing but trees, plants, insects and the one who was after her: The well known Xanafied William. The only thing she had remembered was that her fathers house(The Hermitage) was close by and she hadn't a clue where William was._

_She made a quick step to turn into another path, almost falling down but keeping her balance to continue running towards the back parts of the woods where the house was. She panted while she finally stopped to open the gate- heart rate as fast as the bullet train in Japan. She ran(again) towards the door that had led to a passage, which led to the factory. Yet, the moment she opened the door she was pushed aside and gave a scream_

_"I've been very patient with you, Aelita." Williams demonic voice spoke as he shut the door and squatted down in front of her. _

_Her voice only shrieked as her legs were spread apart(William moving to his knees)and her entire body was pushed back against the ground(hitting pebbles and some rocks) quite roughly. She only embraced the pain that had had been coming to-not doing a single thing to set herself free. _

Aelita had awoken with a massive headache and a gasp. Her elfin doll had fallen off her bed and she didn't do a single thing to get it-she only snuggled back in her white blanket, letting the cool breeze come in from her opened window which some reason made her shiver. 

Or it could have been the dream which was warping her mind into something else. Something more.

Aelita's body tried to relax but she really couldn't get those images and ideas out of her head at this moment. She mostly saw images of somebody(not William at this time) entering and thrusting-in and out- f her body whenever she shut her eyes.

She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep.

* * *

Horrah, it's over. I've been playing Hotel Dusk for the past two days xD I'm on chapter seven but that's because I lost the game after I almost finished it. I wanna do a detective story.  
so review ..  
and I'll see you in chapter four, or on one of my other stories 


End file.
